<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sugar sweet by screaming_umbrellas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700374">sugar sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_umbrellas/pseuds/screaming_umbrellas'>screaming_umbrellas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst But Make It Soft, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, honestly it can take place whenever I just needed to Get It Out, its noya who is pining but i left it open ended, this is meant to take place summer break before their third year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_umbrellas/pseuds/screaming_umbrellas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard, Noya realized, finding out you're in love with someone who doesn't feel the same. Especially when it's unspoken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sugar sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!! This is my first fic so I hope you all enjoy it!!! I'm studying for my exams right now and while studying for creative writing this hit me. I dislike angst but I had to do it to em. Let me know if you like it! I'm always learning :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are things in life that you can never seem to forget. Graduating. A first kiss. The first book that enamored you. The gentle way the sun feels on a cold day. The intense way the sun feels on a hot day. Burying your childhood pet. Riding a bike all on your own for the first time. That one big tumble you took as a kid that left a scar on your knee. Or the embarrassment of knowing you got caught staring. Little memories have their way of leaving big impacts.</p><p>For Noya, it was the summers in high school between homework and volleyball practice. The days off he had that would be so hot you can't think, just sit in the shade fanning yourself, waiting for the sun to lower. Especially the times he was with Tanaka. Splayed out on the floor, sweating more than they did at practice. Those were always the most fun, staying up late playing games, talking about the beauties of Karasuno, about the perfect spike and receive they had done yesterday. Summer nights were always cooler than any sun-void shade could give, especially with company.</p><p>Noya always liked the blue ice pops best in summer time. It coated his teeth in a sickly sweet layer of blue that didn't quite brush out, but he didn't mind. There were lots of things he pretended he didn't mind. Tanaka always liked the pink ones best. <em>Watermelon is the best flavor! No debating</em>, he always said. Noya wished he could agree. They didn't stain his teeth, but the pink ice pops made Tanaka's mouth just a little bit more pink than usual. Not that Noya knew what the usual shade was, after all. Nope, he didn't know the exact shade of pink that adorned Tanaka's loud mouth, nor how his right canine was every so slightly crooked, towards his front teeth. Noya didn't know any of this. Or at least he liked to admit that he didn't. Not admitting things was his specialty, or at least it sometimes was. Only for specific things but hey, he liked to be proud of his own thoughts! Kind of. The ones where he wanted to lean over and know if watermelon had the same biting taste of sugar as the blue ones, and if the syrup stuck to the back of Tanaka's top teeth like it did Noya's. Those thoughts tended to be shoved away in the filing cabinet of his brain, to revisit about later.</p><p>For now, Noya was happy. Happy to gourge on blue ice pops until he got sick of sugar, sick of wanting to know what watermelon tasted like.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on twitter @ screamumbrella or on tumblr @ screamingumbrellas if you want<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>